Talk:Monsters/@comment-27443883-20151221182355
Tier 1 I prefer "Spider" over "Giant Spider" because I feel like the T1 monsters shouldn't have many titles, qualifiers, or whatnot. They're the lowest-rung creatures, and their names should reflect that, IMO I like "Redcap", and I prefer "Spike-" rather than "Spine-" for the worms. Rat - (see "Spider") Skeleton - Skeleton While I like the name "Gazer" I feel like it would be better if they had their own names... "Glancer", "Glimpser", "Gazer", "Glarer", etc... Personally I would call them "Glimpse", "Glancer", "Gazer", and "Omegazer". They need SOMETHING other than just an iris reference. It'd be great if their models had slightly different features, too... claws or horns, horns on the wingtips and joins, longer tails, etc. Dropping "Girl" from the "Possessed Girl" is fine, but I think you should make it "The Possessed" instead... Nitpick, really, but my opinino nonetheless. "Specter" works fine, though I worry about confusion between "Ghost" (the 3 non-hero player's sprites) and "Specter" / "Haunt" / etc. "Plague Mushroom" is entirely too long for a T1 creature, and "Spore Beast" isn't much better. What about "Sporeling" or "Warshroom", something like that? ------Tier 2 Not a terribly big fan of "Black Spider", "Webslinger", or "Hunter Spider". Perhaps "Web-Widdow" or something (black widow). (screw the quotation marks) Imp is fine, and I have no prefernce between Hag and Witch I think Archer fits better than Hunter, as Hunter makes me think of traps and animal companions. I wish we could drop the "Minotaur" part of the name... "Bow Bull" maybe? Or call this one the Minotaur and call its evolution the Blade Bull or something. Hobgoblin works well, as does simplifying to "Satyr". Personally I think I'd prefer calling the first one a "Worm" or "Wurm" and adding the "Spike-" prefix to the brown one, and keeping the "Greater Spikeworm" title for the T3. Glubfish is one of the few that feels game-specific, which I both like and have issue with. If we're making the others more generalized in name format, then he doesn't fit as well. Not many other names could work except "Skeleton Archer" so I guess it's fine. The other skeleton looks way more like a gladiator or captain than a "duelist". Haunt and Wrath are both fine IMO I would call the RMF / Initiate a "Cultist" and give a better title to the blue one. ------Tier 3 Trickster is fine, perhaps "Pan" could fit in somehow. I'm also kinda' partial to Spriggan and Dryad references. Masked Wizard / Mad Sorceror - His mask is his defining characteristic. Perhaps "Mask Mage" would be the simplest and most efficient. "Mad Mask" is also a good title. See my notes on the Minotaur Archer above. Orc and Hobgoblin work well so no complaints with this one. Any combination of Initiate, Acolyte, Cultist, Oracle, Herald, etc. will work fine for the fish-monks. Part of me wants to call the Skeleton Mage a "Calciomancer" Dark Knight is fine, but "Cursed Archer" doesn't make nearly as much sense as "Flaming Archer." Ashen Archer, maybe? Chomper / Maw... either is fine, though I feel like "Maw" is too short and it should be something more serious like "Dire Maw" or somesuch. Giant Scorpion works, since it's a T3 creature and not a T1 Abomination is fine. Large/Greater/Grand/Dire Spikeworm are all fine White Witch - White Witch Poltergeist is a ghost, and the Dark Girl seems corporeal so perhaps "Bewitched" if we're going to call the White Girl "Possessed". Bats covered above. CAN'T be called the Beholder, though, since that's copyrighted. ------Tier 4 I think "Prophet" and "Herald" would work for the Blue/Green twins. Shadow Walker seems like something from the necro tree. I think it looks more likea Giant than a Troll. Also, no regen powers... literally the go-to Troll quality. A troll monster WOULD be badass, perhaps as a replacement for something in the minotaur/orc tree? Minotaur Lord is solid, but maybe Labyrinth Lord, because alliteration? Also, we have a lot of "Lords" in the T4 category... maybe Minotaur General or somesuch. Dragon is a dragon. Dark Lord is good. Definitely shouldn't be Demon Lord, because we have too many Lords atm, but perhaps Wing Demon is better than just Demon. Necromancer / Lich - either is fine. Combine them, maybe, into Necrolich. I also prefer Bone Warden over Skeleton King. Should we add another column on the chart for alt. monster names?